Me Smash!
Eight One Two Two Three Two Two |Zombie = (thrown) |FR = A trophy |before = Dead Zeppelin |after = ZomBoogie}} Me Smash! is the sixth level of I, Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. This level focuses on the Gargantuar. Strategies The game starts with the second and fourth lanes having a Garlic in the fifth column from your house and four Sunflowers to its left, although occasionally, there can be a single Peashooter, Torchwood, or Squash. A Pole Vaulting Zombie can rid the place of all the Sunflowers easily. Attack these rows first. The large amount of sun will later help to plant a Gargantuar. Never send a Zombie or a Buckethead Zombie to these lanes, as they will bite the Garlic and move to other lanes. You can send them if there is a Squash just behind the Garlic. The first, third, and fifth lanes have a huge arsenal of offensive plants that can often even kill a Buckethead with ease. This is when Gargantuar is to be used. Plant him on such rows and he will smash his way through (explaining the level's name). If a Squash is in the fifth column from the left, it will hit the Gargantuar, causing him to throw his Imp, which in such cases may eat the brains even before the Gargantuar is done clearing the row. Occasionally, there will be two Kernel-pults and one Squash in a lane. Rarely, two Squashes can appear on the same lane, causing a Gargantuar to die. If the Squash is at the start of the lane, this could kill your Gargantuar because of the constant buttering, but the Imp may be able to eat the lane's placed brain when thrown. Related achievements Gallery Me Smash icon.png|The icon Me Smash! 3.png|Gameplay of the level Me smash.jpg|Gargantuars smash brains instead of eating them Me Smash Sunflowers.png|This is a very rare occurrence; two lanes that consist of Sunflowers and Garlics only Me Smash!.JPG|By ZN723-Me Smash.png|By 7y7o.jpg|By Me_Smash!_1.png|By MyNameIsMyName File:C3B5ADBE-0892-4A40-A4FD-D04C12E32765.png|A horde of Gargantuars, about to attack the house File:9392FF8B-FDA3-4E1C-B43E-ED6C584F31F3.png|A better raid on the house File:38B49DAC-9E3D-48D8-BD34-492F12402AB1.png|Success. Trivia *The puzzle level's name, "Me Smash!" has incorrect grammar. This may be because zombies use bad grammar, as proven in notes. Alternatively, it might have originated from the belief that cavemen say "me" rather than "I," or it could be a reference to the superhero "The Hulk" character, whose most famous line is "Hulk Smash!". Also, it could refer to Gargantuars smashing plants. *The puzzle gives an equal role to both Gargantuar and Pole Vaulting Zombie, but the name talks only about the former's smashing ability. *When the Gargantuar reaches the brain, instead of eating it, the Gargantuar smashes it and moves on. The game will play the biting sound normally and the brain will be counted as being eaten, **A flattened brain sprite will appear on the ground when that happens. **This always happens when plants are crushed by Zombonis and Catapult Zombies. ***This is because they do not eat plants. *It is the only level where both Gargantuar and Garlic make appearances in the I, Zombie puzzles. *It is the first I, Zombie level in which the player can use Pole Vaulting Zombie and encounter Kernel-pult. *It is the first and only level of I, Zombie to have zombies that can survive a Squash. **It is also the first and only I, Zombie level that has Gargantuars. *Six to eight Sunflowers are found in the second and fourth rows. *Two Garlics always appear in the second and fourth rows, closest to the red line. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies - Me Smash! PUZZLE MODE|By Plants vs. Zombies - Puzzle I, Zombie Me Smash! (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.109|By Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Puzzle - Me Smash! Gameplay Playthrough How would you rate Me Smash!'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:I, Zombie Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Levels with no flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:I, Zombie levels Category:Levels without any lawn mowers